1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic component insertion devices and more particularly to an improved feed mechanism for an electronic component insertion device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insertion machines for dual in-line electronic components have generally provided means adapted to be reciprocated between an upper or first position and a lower or insertion position, a supporting assembly adapted to position components one at a time in the path of reciprocation of the insertion means to permit the latter to engage and thereafter insert the component into a circuit board, a component supply, and means to feed components one at a time from the supply into the supporting assembly. Since the insertion means reciprocated along its longitudinal axis the feeding of the component is provided lateral to the longitudinal axis of the insertion means. An example of this system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,064.
More sophisticated apparatus for selecting from a plurality of magazines and inserting dual in-line components is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,284. In this system the component is held by a vacuum head wherein the insertion head rotates and moves down on top of the device picking it from the vacuum head, rotating back to a vertical axis and then performing the vertical insertion of the component into the circuit board. The intermediate transfer mechanism was necessitated by using a plurality of magazines.
The insertion heads of the prior art, as described above, have not directed themselves to a positive feed mechanism which reduces the amount of motion and complication of the insertion head. Similarly the lateral feed mechanisms, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,064, do not take full advantage of the versatility of the insertion mechanism since it uses a lateral instead of a longitudinal feed.